London Buses route 49
London Buses route 49 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Transdev London. History Route 49 is a long standing route, once running as far as Crystal Palace. On 26 November 1958 route 49 was extended from Shepherd's Bush to Willesden Junction on Sundays, to replace the withdrawn section of the Sunday service on route 12. By 15 May 1971 the route was withdrawn between Crystal Palace and Streatham Bus Garage, and replaced by route 249. On 28 October 1978 the Sunday extension to Willesden Junction was withdrawn, and replaced by the reintroduction on route 12. The route was extended back to Crystal Palace on the 17 June 1989 as route 249 that had replaced it 18 years previously was withdrawn. This only lasted until 25 May 1991 when route 249 was reintroduced, and route 49 was withdrawn between Crystal Palace and Clapham Junction at the same time. May 1999 saw Armchair operating the route on a temporary contract from Brentford Garage after London General lost the route, until the new buses were ready for London United. On 30 October 1999 London United commended operation from Shepherd's Bush Garage, and the route was converted to low floor, and single decked (using Dennis Dart SLFs) at the same time. For a brief period between 2002 and 2004, the route was operated from Stamford Brook Garage, upon return to Shepherd's Bush Garage the route was converted back to double deck. Current route Route departing Shepherd's Bush Green * Shepherd's Bush Green Shepherd's Bush Station Central Line * Uxbridge Road * Holland Road * Addison Crescent * Addison Road for 'Kensington (Olympia) Station' '' * Kensington High Street * 'High Street Kensington Station' * Kensington Road * Palace Gate * Gloucester Road * 'Gloucester Road Station' * Stanhope Gardens * Harrington Road * Cromwell Place * Thurloe Place * Exhibition Road * Thurloe Street * 'South Kensington Station' for ''The Museums * Onslow Square * Sydney Place * Fulham Road * Sydney Street for 'Royal Brompton Hospital' '' * King's Road * Chelsea ''Old Town Hall * Beaufort Street * Battersea Bridge * Battersea Bridge Road * Battersea Police Station * Petworth Street * Prince of Wales Drive * Albert Bridge Road * Battersea Park Road * Battersea * Falcon Road * Clapham Junction Station * Falcon Road * St. John's Road * Battersea Rise * Clapham Junction Bolingbroke Grove Route departing Clapham Junction * Clapham Junction Northcote * Battersea Rise * St. John's Road * Falcon Road * Clapham Junction Station * Battersea * Battersea Park Road * Petworth Street * Battersea Police Station * Battersea Bridge Road * Battersea Bridge * Beaufort Street * Chelsea Old Town Hall * King's Road * Sydney Street for 'Royal Brompton Hospital' '' * Fulham Road * Sydney Place * Onslow Square * 'South Kensington Station' for ''The Museums * Old Brompton Road * Glendower Place * Harrington Road * Stanhope Gardens * Gloucester Road Station * Gloucester Road * Palace Gate * Kensington Road * Kensington High Street * High Street Kensington Station * Holland Road for 'Kensington (Olympia) Station' '' * 'Shepherd's Bush Green' ''Shepherd's Bush Station Central Line See also * List of bus routes in London * Transdev London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Hammersmith & Fulham Category:Transport in Kensington & Chelsea Category:Transport in Wandsworth